


IT’S A STRANGE EMOTION

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

IT’S A STRANGE EMOTION  
What is love?  
It’s a strange emotion  
and it can’t be cured  
Not even with a potion

It doesn’t make sense  
You laugh then you cry  
Yet you stay with that person  
Until the day you die

Some people fall hard  
Others fall fast  
Some look to the futures  
While others live in the past

It’s uncontrollable  
And can take you by surprise  
But do be careful  
As it may be your demise

You see it in all ages  
The young and the old  
Either shy and subtle  
Or big and bold

Gender doesn’t matter  
As long as it’s true  
So fall fast or slow  
Just make sure you do

Or some day you’ll regret  
Not offering your heart  
So take the chance  
Before you drift apart

Because love is precious  
So remember that  
Or you may just loose it  
Like the drop of a hat…


End file.
